callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
First to Fight/Transcript
Opening Cutscene A picture of Yasir Al-Fulani is displayed, as well as a news room Female Reporter: 'And less than 24 hours after the televised execution of deposed Arab leader Yasir Al-Fulani, Marines stationed in the Persian Gulf were placed on high alert to restore order in the region. The picture is changed to Khaled Al-Asad, as well as a building occupied by the OpFor. '''Male Reporter: '''Khaled Al-Asad conducted the high profile execution personally on national television, accusing Al-Fulani of placing foreign interests ahead of those of his countrymen. The picture changes again, this time displaying US Secretary of Defense Christopher Martin and US troops occupying a street, several APCs pass. '''Female Reporter: '''Exact time and location of the American operation have been withheld for security reasons. The US Secretary of Defense stated that the forces deployed would be significant, and that Al-Asad would not be permitted to further destabilize the region through military expansionism. ''A map of the Russian Caucasus is displayed, an armored Russian convoy is depicted moving down a snow-covered road. 'Female Reporter: '''In unrelated news, we have just received reports of heightened tensions among the new Russian democratic movement and Ultranationalist factions trying to restore the old communist regime to the area. There has been no word from the white house as to whether NATO or US involvement in the region is necessary at this time. Gameplay ''The player begins in an office building on the Marine base, standing next to Captain Wojick. Capt. Wojick: Parker, about time. Intelligence reports indicate enemy operations are increasing in our vicinity. Hostile activity is expected within the next 48 hours, so we need you battle ready, and fast. Weapons and explosives training is set up ahead. Once you're done, report back for deployment orders. Move up soldier! The player leave the building and proceeds towards the firing range. If the player goes to any instructor other than Sergeant Hichborn. '''Instructor: '''What's your problem Corporal? You're not done with training yet! When the player approaches the range. '''Sgt. Hichborn: Grab the M16, let's see what you can do. The player walks to the table and picks up an M16A4. Sgt. Hichborn: 'Go to any station and aim your weapon down-range. Hit the four targets. ''The player takes down four targets. 'Sgt. Hichborn: '''Nice work! Aim down the sight to increase accuracy. ''The player takes down four more targets. 'Sgt. Hichborn: '''Great! Now try that crouched. ''The player takes down the four targets once more. 'Sgt. Hichborn: '''Good job! Okay, move on to grenade training. Take the grenades from the table. ''The player picks up five grenades from the table. 'Sgt. Hichborn: '''Throw a grenade through the doors and windows. Return to the table for more grenades if you need them. ''As the player throws the grenades through the targets, Sgt. Hichborn will praise then with shouts of "''Nice throw!,"'' "''Nice work!," or "Great!"'' After the player has thrown a grenade through each target, training on the range concludes. 'Sgt. Hichborn: '''You're done, move on. Report to Sgt. Vance in the demolitions training building. ''The player walks back off the range, then proceeds into a building where Sergeant Vance is waiting. 'Sgt. Vance: '''Now we're going to work on placing and disarming explosive charges. Now, move on to the arming station to prime the explosives. ''The player completes the bomb arming minigame. 'Sgt. Vance: '''Great! Step up to the disarming station and disarm that bomb. ''The player completes the bomb disposal minigame. 'Sgt. Vance: '''That's it! Now head outside and Sgt. Newman will show you how to call in an air strike. ''The player continues through the building, coming to another outdoor range where Sergeant Newman is waiting. 'Sgt. Newman: '''Are you ready to take out some heavy metal? Use your binoculars to target the T-72 down range. Press the fire button when targeting cursor turns green. ''The player targets the tank with his binoculars. 'Fighter Pilot: '''Falcon One locked on target! ''The tank is destroyed by an airstrike. 'Sgt. Newman: '''Good work Parker! Air support has left the area, that means we're done here. Remember, you can only call in an air strike when air support is in the area. ''Suddenly an alarm sounds and gunfire is heard, an OpFor soldier steps into view and fires on the player and Sgt. Newman. '''Sgt. Newman: '''We're under attack! 'Parker, get to the motor pool. ''Sgt. Newman is killed, the player fights their way to the motor pool, where they find a Humvee waiting. They climb into the gunner position while another marine drives. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Transcripts